Conventional charcoal briquets are typically pillow-shaped and are generally ignited with the aid of a flammable fluid. The burning fluid slowly raises the surface temperature of a mass of briquets until actual combustion of the charcoal begins. Usually, the flame from the burning fluid is dying out as multiple glowing regions of combustion overlaid with white-gray ash are forming on the briquets. The regions of combustion proceed to spread slowly over the surface of the briquets. In general, the mass of briquets is considered ready for cooking when greater than 80% of the surface area of the briquets is "ashed over". The process of igniting a sufficient amount of the conventional briquets to allow for proper cooking is a time-consuming process. For example, one must wait approximately one-half hour prior to cooking for sufficient heat to be emitted from the charcoal briquets.
Currently available are holders for the conventional briquets which resemble egg cartons. These "egg cartons" are typically impregnated with a readily combustible substance such as wax to aid in the ignition process. The production of these holders is a costly operation wherein the egg carton is formed in a press from a paper-mache consistency and subsequently is allowed to dry.
A solid fuel unit for charcoal cooking is described by Mustin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,378. It comprises a solid mat of carbon fuel material having a number of protuberances arranged in groups, and a combustible outer covering. This fuel unit also must be formed through a press and thus, has the same disadvantage as the "egg-carton" described above.
Other charcoal briquets having grooves, protrusions or pockets for use in incense burners to retain incense have been described by Hefferman in U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,931 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,472. Further, Christian describes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,393 a coal article defined by a hollow core which may contain igniter material and may also be characterized by ribs, flutes or the like in the inner or outer walls of the tube-like article.
Furthermore, both loose briquets and the charcoal briquets described above are generally not packaged for ease of transport or for stacking in a grill and they leave a sooty residue when handled by the user.